1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacle frame which comprises an interchangeable arrangement to personify the spectacle frame so as to enhance an aesthetic appearance of the spectacle frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people try to create their uniqueness and enjoy their own lifestyle. For example, they always try to look for different designs of clothing and spectacle frames to mix and match with the clothing. However, it is a hassle for the people to carry two or more spectacle frames at the same time. Especially for the prescription spectacle, the wearer may feel uncomfortable when he or she switches from the “daily-wearing” spectacle frame to another “back-up wearing” spectacle frame. In addition, the spectacle manufactures will only mass produce the spectacle frames with the same style and design to reduce the manufacturing cost thereof. Even though the appearance of the spectacle frame is novel and aesthetic, it stills lack of personality in individual. Therefore, hundreds of wearers may wear the same style and same color of the spectacle frame. In other words, it is impossible for the spectacle manufacturer to only manufacture a unique spectacle frame for the particular wearer. As a result the wearer can only select the spectacle frame created by the spectacle designer but cannot design his or her own spectacle frame.